


Chocolate Chips and Grocery Lists

by Awesomenest_Smile



Series: Sterek Oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking, College, Dirty Talk, Food, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomenest_Smile/pseuds/Awesomenest_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey lovelies! Just some smut with some smutty story too. Anyway there’s some… sweetness… in this one so I hope you know what you’re getting into! Read On!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chips and Grocery Lists

Chocolate Chips and Grocery Lists

It was 2 am in the morning and Stiles was still awake, and he couldn’t even blame his stupid whacked out college sleeping schedule for it. Oh no, the only person he could blame was himself. He had forgotten his groceries for the week, his roommate Scott even made sure to have the grocery list taped to Stiles laptop. But like everything else he had that fucked it up, after eating the last cup o’ noodles this evening he realized what had been nagging him for the entirety of the day. Scott of course was at his boyfriend Isaac’s apartment and it had certainly slipped his mind. So he was starving and the constant pain in his stomach wasn’t letting him close his eyes. He was praying because if it stayed like this he wouldn’t be able to stay awake for his lecture at 8 am which was in, sigh, 6 measly hours.

So when the scent of chocolate heaven drifted into his nostrils he prayed to God this was a blessing and not torture, and that whoever was baking at 2 am wasn’t a nutcase. 

Oh God, it’s been forever since he had chocolate.

So when he climbs out of his bed to go beg for a delicious morsel, he has no shame. It’s something he was blessed (or cursed, depends on who your talking too) with since he was little, and decided it would be good to show everyone in Walmart his beauty mark under his left asscheek. 

The pad of his feet can be heard throughout the hallway and it serves as a distraction for the maybe embarrassment he will come to face if he has to beg. Stiles tells himself he’ll handle it okay, and the word vomit that usually comes out wont grace him with its presence, and he won’t sound utterly ridiculous and squander his chance at saving his stomach. 

But oh man, nothing prepares him for what’s waiting for him in the communal kitchen.

Derek Hale, the tastiest man (emphasize on the man) on campus, was in the kitchen making fucking chocolate chip cookies. Not to mention the heaven sent babe was wearing an apron, which only high-lighted his blessed ass even more. 

Oh fuck me.

“What?”

Stiles held in his groan when he realized he was staring and finally came to the conclusion he had to disappear from the face of the earth, because once again word vomit ruined his plan. 

“Nothing, I was just admiring the, uh, cookies.”

The smirk that usually graced Derek’s face was back and Stiles lowered his eyes because if he stared any longer he was sure to get a semi. The man seeped pheromones and the apron made him fucking irresistible, so Stiles assumed not making direct eye contact, was a good choice. 

“Well, if you want to help me you can. I’m actually making this for one of my friends’ birthday tomorrow.”

Oh god bless this gave Stiles the perfect chance to get something to eat.

“Do you think I could have a few? I’m really hungry.” 

“Sure I’m positive they won’t miss any.”

The relieved sigh is earth shaking as it leaves his mouth and he’s almost positive he sees Derek trying to hold in a laugh.

“Okay do you want to know the truth?”

Derek peeks at him from under his eyelashes making Stiles confession even easier.

“Sure… after you start mixing these. Fold, don’t stir.”

After he hands Stiles a large metal bowl filled with melted chocolate and confectionary sugar, he bends over at the waist to check the cookies in the oven, and Stiles almost loses it. 

“I actually came out here because I haven’t gone grocery shopping for the week, and I haven’t ate since 6.”

“Oh don’t be afraid to tell me like it is Stiles.”

Stiles can feel the smile spreading across his face and prays he doesn’t look like an idiot. Derek Hale knows his name. 

“You know my name?”

Derek scoffs and suddenly pulls away from the oven shaking his finger with a grimace on his face.

“Goddammit, ouch. Of course I know your name, everyone does you practically talk to everyone you see so-“

He breaks off when Stiles unconsciously grabs his hand and sucks on his hurt finger. And when he realizes what he’s done his cheeks heat in mortification and he rushes to put it under cold water from the sink. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. You see I have this personal space deficiency where I forget they exist and oh my god I can’t believe I did that, you can take away the cookies and I’ll actually head back to my dorm and shoot myself-“

He’s cut off by Derek’s hand over his mouth and sighs. 

“Stiles, shut up. I don’t care and don’t you dare go back into your room when you said you’d help.”

The sudden tension in Derek’s voice stalls Stiles thoughts and he nods and grabs the bowl to start folding the thickening chocolate sauce. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact that he automatically responded to the dominance in his voice, and refuses to think of the actual hard on he has because of it. 

He doesn’t look at Derek’s ass either when he pulls out the chocolate chip cookies either. 

“Here give me the bowl.”

As Stiles hands over the bowl he accidentally brushes hands with Derek and he can practically feel the heat spreading across his neck and chest. 

He watches as Derek dips a spoon into the sauce and drizzles it carefully over every single cookie. He moves with so much accuracy it reminds him of the drizzle on toaster strudel commercials. You know the perfect zig zag you can never get right. 

Before he can complement Derek on it, the RA comes out and ruins the ironically ethereal moment. 

“Look you guys this is cool and all but the kitchen is supposed to be shut down so could you finish later or somewhere else.”

Before Stiles can shoot back a sarcastic remark Derek replies with a,

“Sure.”

The RA nods and turns and when Stiles turns to question Derek he’s already walking down the hallway with his arms full.  
“Hey Stiles can you grab the rest of the ingredients and follow me? My dorm has a kitchenette.”

What’s Stiles supposed to say? No? As if.

~

Inside of Derek’s dorm Stiles realizes he’s happy to have a roommate, not to mention having a room by yourself was extra. Derek’s room was disconnected, it almost felt lonely. Stiles couldn’t deal with lonely, it made him needy, just like when he was sick.

“Hey over here.”

Stiles places down the bowl and little ingredients on the small counter while Derek heats more chocolate in the microwave.

“More chocolate?”

Derek casts an amused glance over his shoulder.

“What, am I hearing a complaint?”

Stiles falls over himself to correct what he’s said.

“No I never said too much chocolate! I was simply asking a rhetorical question.”

He can hear Derek’s chuckle this time and thinks if he’s made the seemingly stoic man laugh he must be doing something right.

“I was just kidding. I don’t like sweets that much so I’m making a bittersweet chocolate drizzle for me. As soon as I’m done I’ll give you your cookies.”

At that Stiles’ demeanor kind of deflates. This hour he spent with Derek was enjoyable, probably more than he thought it would be. To know it was going to be over so soon made him sad.

“You can go wait on my lounge or bed or something. Make yourself at home it’ll only a couple of minutes.”

The curiosity to see his bed gets to Stiles so when he finds himself in there he isn’t surprised. 

The man’s bed is neat and almost looks like it’s never been slept in, so Stiles does the unthinkable and jumps in. He lays there for a second and hopes Derek won’t get too mad. He leans back and lifts his arms over his head taking in the thick woodsy scent of the man and comes to the conclusion the bed has definitely been slept in to smell this good. Its then that he hears Derek come in and apologizes.

“I’m sorry I’m just tired so I couldn’t resist. I’ll get up in a second.”

“Don’t hurry.”

It’s then that Stiles opens his eyes and almost hops of the bed because Derek’s voice is so heavy Stiles can feel it pressing him into the mattress. But no, Derek is pressing him into the mattress. And the audible groan flowing into his ear is enough to make him shiver.

“Fuck Stiles. I was going to let you go but this is too much.”

Before Stiles’ brain can wrap around the sexed up words Derek has his hands pinned above him with one big hand. His reply comes out sluggish and laced with desire.

“What do you mean?”

“Stiles don’t move from this position okay?”

Stiles doesn’t have to even think as he nods his head.

Derek carefully tugs at Stiles pajama pants and Stiles lifts his ass to speed the process up. He can feel his cock harden more and groans as Derek sensually pulls the drawstring across the head to get him free. 

“And these pants, holy fuck they were going to be the death of me. I could see the outline of your dick with these flimsy things and I could barely hold myself back when you got hard.”

Derek’s voice practically strokes against every nerve ending along Stiles legs when he moves downward and if it’s possible his dick gets harder. There’s an ache now, one Stiles hands itch to relieve but Derek’s command from earlier makes him think twice about disobeying. He doesn’t want to disappoint him.

But it gets harder to obey when Derek comes back up and slips his calloused hands under Stiles cotton shirt to get it over his head. When Stiles thinks the tortuous tease is over he squeals as Derek roughly wraps the shirt around Stiles wrists in a makeshift restraint.

“I can see it in your eyes that you want to move and I just want to taste all of you, so I don’t need you messing it up.” 

Stiles frantically nods because things just got a lot hotter. Stiles is naked now and every breeze against his skin feels amazing. But he can’t help but notice Derek is still covered, and it’s like Derek can read his mind because Derek suddenly strips off his shirt and pulls something from the floor. 

Stiles almost cums when he sees what it is.

The melted chocolate.

“You see I was going to swallow my desire when you first offered to help, but then you had to look at me with those fuck me eyes, and suck my finger. Sorry sweetheart but that sealed your fate for tonight.”

Stiles can’t complain, in fact he whimpers.

“Please. Oh please.”

“Please what?”

“Taste me.”

Stiles can’t even control what comes out as Derek drizzles the still warm chocolate over the hollow of his throat and nipples then keens when it covers his ribs. The sauce sears a path down to his hip bones and into his belly button. But Derek doesn’t even get close to what’s aching the most and it makes Stiles groan.

“Not yet.”

Stiles can hear the clink of the metal bowl on the ground and closes his eyes, because the sensations he’s experiencing are too much.

Then Derek’s tongue is right there. Lapping lazily at the chocolate pooling in the hollow of his neck and collarbones. The scorching path goes downward and Stiles sucks in a breath as Derek flattens his tongue over the hard nub of his nipple. The small flicks and circles make Stiles dizzy and he feels the hotness of pre-cum leaking from his dick. The chocolate on Stiles ribs smear on Derek’s upper chest and Stiles just wants a taste. Just a little taste, but all thought is knocked out of his brain as Derek bites down.

And when Stiles was previously teetering on the edge of ecstasy, now he’s cliff diving. Everything goes white as Derek presses his jean cladded knee against Stiles twitching cock. But Stiles is too gone so he grinds his orgasm out until he’s a quivering mess of melted chocolate. 

Derek makes quick work of the chocolate on Stiles ribs and belly button and it takes about 5 seconds for Stiles to get rock hard again. He can feel the next orgasm gathering in his gut as Derek pulls the bowl up again, and cries out when he feels the now room temperature chocolate cover his sensitive head and shaft. 

“I’ve gotta clean you up right?”

Stiles begs for the fourth time tonight and comes for the second in Derek’s mouth. He’s actually seeing stars when Derek pulls off his pants and boxers. Stiles vaguely keens and whimpers (something he’ll refuse for the rest of his life) and says,

“That’s going inside me?”

“Oh yes. It is.”

“That’s not going to fit!”

Derek chuckles and flips Stiles over onto his knees.

“I’ve prepared you already.”

Stiles was too blown away (literally) to even remember the amazing fingering he received mid blowjob and his belly tightens in discomfort when he realizes Derek was really good at this. Meaning he had a lot of practice, and he can’t stop the words from spilling out.

“Look I know this won’t be a habit, me and you, so do you have a condom.”

He can feel Derek tense behind him and squeals as he flips him over and enters him in one swift thrust. He’s trying to adjust to the sudden monstrous intrusion as he hears Derek growl.

“No you listen here Stilinski, I’ve been waiting too long for this to be casual. I’m not wearing a condom, because I see the way you look at me. It’s the same way I look at you when I think you don’t notice. I like you and you’re mine. So I doubt we need a condom when I’m going to be the only one inside of you. Do you hear me?”

Stiles does hear him. Stiles hears him loud and clear and leans upward to smash his lips into the first kiss they’ve had all night.

“Yes, God Derek yes, I hear you.”

At this he almost laughs when he hears Derek’s sigh of relief. But then he’s moaning because Derek finally moves. Derek’s groan is an orgasm in his ear and the small whispered Fuck is like a blessing, because now Stiles has no doubt Derek’s feeling as good as he is.

Stiles is bucking in Derek’s arm as he moves his hips to drive into Stiles’ wet heat at different angles. Trying to find that spot deep inside- and hallelujah there it is. Stiles is arching off the bed in a shout as his nails leave small crescents in Derek’s back. 

“That’s the spot?”

Stiles faintly hears the yes, yes, yes, strung together like Hail Mary’s at a funeral as Derek grinds against the same spot over and over slowly scraping his head over the bundle of nerves making Stiles so out of it. Each thrust hits home and it takes Stiles 3 more earth shattering thrusts until he’s screaming into Derek’s shoulder and hot spurts mix with leftover chocolate on both of their chests. 

Derek pulls out of Stiles and tugs his cock until he’s cumming with Stiles name on his lips. 

Everything’s sticky and wet. It feels disgusting on Stiles skin and suddenly he’s in Derek’s arms being carried into the bathroom. The warm water feels like heaven on his already aching legs and he wonders how long their escapade was if the water was still warm from whenever Derek filled it. He mutters a curse as his stomach grumbles reminding why he was even there in the first place.

“Cookie?”

Stiles can’t even blink as Derek rushes out of the room and is back again with three cookies in his hand. He slips into the water and puts the cookies on the side of the tub as he washes Stiles skin free of cum and chocolate. Stiles can’t take it anymore and grabs the cookie stuffing it into his mouth.

“Oh God.” The millionth moan escapes his lips and he feels Derek come back around against his lower back. 

“Oh no mister! I’m not doing that again, not tonight, I’m already sore!”

His eyes flutter closed as Derek’s lips meet his neck.

“Holy Fuck, is that a mole on your ass? Shit, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

It’s safe to say Stiles didn’t make it to his 8 am lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s possibly the longest one shot I’ve ever written and I kind of wanted to write more, but like Stiles, I’m tired. Only I don’t have anyone naughty to motivate me. So please let me know what you think. As always if you’re feeling sad I hope you feel better.   
> XOXO   
> Karina


End file.
